


Morning Will come soon enough

by Day_Mare



Category: Sleepless (comic)
Genre: F/F, also yes I tagged it f/f and what about it gif, takes place in the beginning of issue 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_Mare/pseuds/Day_Mare
Summary: Just me playing with Cyrenic's thoughts during the night inbetween  issue 1 & 2.





	Morning Will come soon enough

12: 29 A.M  
Once again Cyrenic found himself thanking the stars he took the vow as he checked on his lady. Finding the room secure he gave one last glance at the sleeping form as he walked back to his chair. He let his thoughts come and go from his failure to protect Poppy to the blood he once again had on his hands. He thought of his mother who wouldn’t even let him kill a spider and wondered if she regretted her pacifism when she was cut down. He wondered how many lives his father took, how many he saved before he fell. He wondered how many he was willing to take, and fail to save if it kept Poppy alive. With a jerk Cyrenic walked to the bookshelf. This is why soldiers aren’t payed to think he thought sardonically as he picked a book at random. 

2: 56 A.M  
With a huff he threw the book at the shelf. It was a wonderful book of poetry and love songs but no beauty described came close to describing Poppy….all in it were fair but for all their fairness they seemed watered down to Cyrenic. They were gentle streams of a soft spoken grace, Poppy was the ocean rushing to-and-fro everywhere you looked and even more dangerous. They were as bright as the sun, but what sun compares to the stars? A sun can be covered, The stars were out every night. You cast your wishes on the stars & here Poppy was, his living dream. They were vibrant flowers in bloom but they were lilies, pastel & weak. Poppy was...bold & beautiful impossible to miss, impossible to live without.

3:37 : A.M  
A groan escaped Cyrenic’s mouth as he stretched. He was more than halfway through the night and morning couldn’t come soon enough. His arm as burning and his head is pounding and he is pretty sure his mother is answering his earlier questions with thunder and rain. 

4: 12 : A.M  
Something soft brushed against his leg, he picked her up & sat her on his lap as he sat down. “Hey Bini, How are you doing girl?” Frankly Cyrenic had no idea whether Bini was a girl or not but he hasn’t been corrected yet. 

5: 26 A.M  
Bini was currently trying to lay on his face which while it doesn’t personally bother him, it does make it harder to protect his lady so reluctantly he pushed Bini down & looked for a new way to entertain himself. Looking out the window at the stars he saw his answer 

6:48 A.M  
“Eight thousand four hundred and twel-” giving up with a sigh Cyrenic forced himself to concede he really didn’t want to continue counting stars as pretty as they were. Looking up at the stars wistfully again he got up and moved to check on Poppy again after all what were the stars allure compared to her? Even in her sleep it was a no brainer.  
It took all of his graces not to trip as he looked at Poppy. The moonlight illuminated her face just so, letting Cyrenic gaze upon her features from her long eyelashes to her perfect lips that he found himself having to stop thinking about far too often. Pulling the blankets back up to cover her he prayed she’d wake up soon. He didn’t mind being Sleepless but what was the point of being awake when she was sleeping.  
Just as he looked back through the window a shout sounded through the room. 

“Ah!” Poppy awoke with fear in her eyes. 

Cyrenic forced his emotions under check. He found himself far more at peace with the assassin’s death looking at her eyes. “Good Morning My Lady.” 

“What time is it?” she asked her voice brimming with exhaustion. 

“Almost Seven.” He answered glancing at the sky. 

“Time to start the day.” Poppy replied strength rooting itself in her voice. 

Cyrenic found himself smiling at that. Finally the day begun. “Of course My Lady.” At her returning smile he found himself at a loss for words. The day had truly begun after all he was clearly in presence of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Dyke Rights. Stan Sleepless. Also this is for @ButchNiqabi on tumblr because I haven't finished the mamma mia RicStar au yet but I wanted to write something for them because. Dyke Rights.


End file.
